The Love between Sango and Miroku
by chibi-kilala
Summary: This is about sango and miroku, how they fall in love, and the ups and downs of there relationship. more chapters will be up soon


**Inuyasha**

One day Kagome sensed a demon near by with a jewel shard in its left leg. Sango attacked the demon with the haraikotsu, but the demon knocked it back at her knocking her out cold. Miroku ran to her aid and picked her up. Inuyasha uses the tetsusaiga and kills the demon. The shard falls to the ground and Kagome picks up the shard and puts it away

Kagome: " Miroku is Sango ok? She got hit pretty hard since it was her own weapon."

Miroku: "She'll be just fine, lets take her over to that village over there."

Inuyasha: groans "Fine lets go."

They wallk to the village and a man walks to them and shows them were to put her. They take her to a place to rest. Miroku lays her down and covers her. They leave the room and go to another room and eat. Five-ten minutes later Sango walks out, not looking good. She faints and falls into Mirokus arms.

Miroku: "uh…Sango?"

Miroku picks Sango up and takes her back to the room and lays her back down. While she's still unconcious, he stays by her. Inuyasha and Kagome peek a bit and spy. Of course Miroku that perverted monk, leans down to kiss her. He gets close enough (nose to nose) and she wakes up and slaps him. She leaves a red a handprint across his cheek.

Miroku: "Your awake and better I see." He said rubbing his cheek

Sango: "why is it when im unconscious u always try to kiss me!"

Miroku doesn't answer, Kagome and Inuyasha stop spying as miroku walks out with sango following and they sit down to eat.

Inuyasha: "Well you came waling out and collapsed on Miroku."

Sango: "What' your point?"

Inuyasha: "Wll I just thought u liked him, cause u could have just have fallen on the floor or Sippo."

Sango: hits him on the head "NO!"

She goes outside with kilala following and sits on a hill watching the lake. Miroku follows her and sits next to her.

Miroku: "Sango…you ok?"

Sango: "Uh…yeah, I-I'm fine." smiles.

Miroku: puts his hand on hers.

Sango: turns away and blushes.

Miroku: gropes her.

Sango: "Pervert!" slaps him leaving a red mark.

Miroku: "Ow! What I moved my hand so what?"

Sango: "sure ya did."

Kilala turns to her big form and lets Sango and Miroku on her back. And then Kagome and Shippo and Inuyasha walks. They get a move on out of the village. Two hours later they face another demon. One of Naraku's reincarnations.

Kaomge: "Demon ahead, with a jewel shard in his forehead."

Inuyasha uses the tetsusaiga to kill the demon. The shard falls out and Kagome picks it up and puts it away.

Miroku: "Kaazana!"

The demon gets sucked up into nothing. But Miroku is hurt from using the attack.

Sango goes over to help hi, Kilala gets him on her back and goes to an abandoned house that was around them and lays him down in there. Kagome and Shippo are on one side of him and Sango is on the other side, while Inuyasha sits in a corner. Everyone falls asleep when Miroku wakes up and notices that sango is asleep next to him. He takes advantage of her and rubs her butt. Sango suddenly wakes up and miroku pretends to sleep. She lookes around gets confused and goes back to sleep. Miroku does it again and again and finally gets slapped.

Miroku: "What was that for!"

Sango: What do you think?" I see your feeling better."

Miroku: "Yeah thanks to you and Kilala."

Sango: "Kilala did something bu what did I do?"

Miroku: "Well you came over to help me and cared."

Sango: blushes cherry red "You welcome"

Miroku: "Well we don't want to wake them. Lets go outside to talk."

Sango: "Um…..ok, Kilala u wanna come.?"

Kilala, Sango and Miroku quietly walk outside and each sit at the riverbank. Inuyasha, and Kagome, and shippo got up and spied on them. They watched the sun god down and the moon come up.

Miroku: "Hey Sango? Have you ever seen a moon gotcha?"

Sango: "No….."

Miroku: Points to the moon "look"

Sango: Blinks and looks at it.

Miroku: starts tickling her

Sango: starts laughing "Hey stop!"

Miroku: "That's the first time I have ever heard u laugh when I did something like that."

Sango: "That's not my fault"

Miroku: "But you always slap me when I do that."

Sango: "Well don't touch my rear and I won't have to slap you."

Miroku: "Is that why u always slap me?"

Sango: "Ya."

Miroku: accidently gropes her "Sorry"

Sango: "I'm still gonna slap you" slaps him

Miroku: "I said im sorry"

Sango: pets kilala "I know"

Miroku: "um…Sango there watching us."

Sango: "Ya lets go."

The three of them walk up to them.

Inuyasha: "uh….Hi guys"

Sango: "Hi"

Kagome: "Well its dark so we can stay here tonight"

Sango: "Ok." Walks inside.

Miroku: "Fine with me" follows her

Inuyasha and Kagome walk inside behind them. Kilala turns big and lets Sango curl up with her. Kagome lays dawn and rests her head on kilala.

Sango: "I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Falls asleep and kilala covers her up with her tail.

Kagome: "Me to, good night" falls asleep

Inuyasha: "Feh" covers kagome up with his coat and him and Miroku fall asleep by the door.

The next morning everyone wakes up to find Sango outside preparing a picnic.

Sango: "Good morning"

Miroku: rubs his eyes "What are you doing?"

Sango: "Preparing a picnic for you guys, after your done eating you can go wash up, I already did."

Miroku: "um…ok" he goes over to wash up first while Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha eat.

Ten minutes later Inuyasha goes to wash up while Miroku eats then so on until Kagome.

Sango takes Kilala to the lake nearby to give her a bath.

Kagome: "Hey Sango thanks for the picnic it was great!"

Sango: "Your welcome" kilala splashes her "Ah! Kilala!" Kilala runs farther into the lake, Sango follows her.

Miroku: "I thought she already washed up?"

Inuyasha: "Maybe she wants to take a swim."

Kagome: "Shes trying to give Kilala a bath but Kilala wants to play."

Miroku: "Well I'm watching."

The three of them walk over to a small hill and watch.

Sango gets on Kilalas back and does a back flip into the water.

The three of them clap while she stands on kilalas back while she moves. They come back to shore, Sango riding on Kilalas back.

Sango: "Hey guys."

Miroku: "Hey the bath turned into playtime."

Sango: "Yeah I guess u can say that."

Inuyasha: "Nice tricks there Sango."

Sango: "Thanks" Kilala turns little and runs to Miroku when Sango falls.

Miroku: "You ok?"

Sango: "Kilala get over here!" Kilala runs and Sango chases her.

Five minutes later Sango finally catches Kilala.

Miroku: "Finally you caught her, shes very quik when shes little."

Sango: You would have to be really fast to catch her when shes big."

Kagome: "Wow that fast?"

Sango: "Hey what can I say shes a demon."

Inuyasha: "Hey!"

Sango: "What she is."

Inuyasha: "That's an insult to me!"

Sango: "Oh well im sorry little baby demon Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: "You better take that back!"

Kagome, Shippo & Miroku "….." moves away from them

Shippo: "This will get worse"

Kagome: "Much worse"

Kagome: "What if I say si….u know what I mean"

Shippo: "That would probably make it worse"

Kagome: "Good point."

Inuyasha: gets angry.

Sango:P "poor baby inuyasha"

Miroku: "She might want to stop that"

Kagome & Shippo nod.

Inuyasha: "You better quit that now!"

Miroku: "Ok u guys can stop now."

Inuyasha: "Yeah listen to your boyfriend."

Sango: "What!"

Miroku: mumbles "I wish"

Inuyasha: "I said listen to your boyfriend"

Sango: "In his dreams!"

Kagome: "It was alittle fun what she said Inuyasha" giggles

Inuyasha: "Not you to kagome!"

Kagome: "What it was funny."

Inuyasha: "Kikyos Demons!I can smell her scent"

Inuyasha runs off to find her.

Miroku: "Here we go again with the Inuyasha, and Kagome and Kikyo, thing."

Kagome: "What thing?"

Miroku: "Oh nothing."

Sango: "Should we follow him Kagome?"

Kagome: sigh "Yes lets go"

Kagome Sango and Shippo get on kilala while miroku runs next to her and they follow him.

Inuyasha meets up with kikyo "Kikyo…"

Kikyo: "Inuyasha…." Turns around "you startled me"

Inuyasha: "What did u call me here for?"

Kikyo: "To take u to hell with me and take away your life so I can finally rest in piece."

Inuyasha: "Never, I wasn't the one who killed you.I didn't betray you!"

Kikyo: "You still want me to believe you when you say that! Heh, you've got to be kidding"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stayed behind while Kagome headed on towards them.

Kagome: thinks "Just follow Kikyos demons" repeats it over in her head.

Kikyos power blocks Inuyashas mind from everything and everyone but her "Inuyasha come to hell with me and we can be together forever" slowly walks towards him

Kagome comes up to them and hides behind a tree. Kikyo Kisses Inuyasha gently on the lips and start dragging him into hell.

Kagome: "No!" Inuyasha? Don't listen to her, don't go!" runs to them and starts puuling Inuyasha out.

Kikyo pulls him while pushing her away.

Kagome: "No! stop I won't let you take him" her jewel shards glow and she pulls him out and Kikyo disappears. "Inuyasha? Come one speak to me!"

Inuyasha: "Kago…me?" gets up "what happened"

Kagome: "um….nothing" starts walking back

Inuyasha: "um…o..k…."follows

Miroku and Sango were waiting for them and they fell asleep with shippo and kilala. Kilala was wrapped around miroku, sango was laying in Mirokus arms and shippo wa slaying on Sango's lap.

Inuyasha: "well , I guess we camp here tonight…"jumps into a tree and goes to sleep

Kagome: "Yeah, I guess so" gets out her sleeping bag gets in it "good ngiht" and goes to sleep.

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
